Crimson Flames
by HimeNekoYuukiKuronuma01
Summary: First time doing this, Please enjoy and hope you like it! (* *)


_~HIYA MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE, DEMONS, AND MAGICAL POOPING UNICORNS, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC ON HERE. I WILL BE USING BLUE EXORCIST AND MY OC X OC PLUS MY FRIEND'S OC X OC. I'M A BIG FAN WHEN IT COMES TO AO NO EXORCIST, I JUST LOVE! *COUGH...LIKEYAOI!...COUGH* XD LOL, WOOH! VIVA LA YAOI BABAH! OH, SORRY DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM, LOL! X#D ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN OR RUDE TO ME, IF I MADE A MISTAKE PLEASE TELL ME, MKAY! :D_

_P.S. I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST, I WISH I COULD BUT I DON'T SO PLEASE DON'T FLAG OR SUE ME. M'KAY~!_ **OR I'LL SEND MY ZOMBIE UNICORNS AFTER YOU AND MAKE THEM WATCH YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP! (*U*) **NYA~! LOVE YA AND ENJOY! ;D

_**~=girls(mind)**_

_**-=guys(mind)**_

_***=Rin hearing the mind**_

* * *

_**"CRIMSON FLAMES"**_

_**By HimeNekoYuukiKuronuma01**_

_**Chapter 1: Awaken**_

The sky was beautiful showing a indigo-pinkish, orange swirl in the dawn's horizon above. Everything was wonderful, blossoms were blooming off the Sakura trees, I had the greatest parents in the world, my life was "_perfect". __Until the day I turned 18, my body began to changed strangely and uncontrollably. I started to to feel a burning sensation in my chest, it hurt, a lot. I began to cry out and shout out for my peers for help,"...Mo-momm-a! D-dadd-y-y!...He-elp, PLEASE!" I hear my parents run in the hallway towards my room, bust opening my door, my father did, with his shoulder. My mother and father rushed over to me as I fell onto the carpet flooring," Yuuki! Yuuki!", I can hear my parets calling out to me. Before my peers could even lay their hands on me, a_ _**flame **_came covering my body bursting out like shards landing on top of my parents. I can hear the shrieks of pain yelling out to me, I shut my eyes fast thinking these was a dream until I smelled something burning, opening my eye for a peek, stun, at the sight. The flames, _those crimson__ flames, burning everywhere like wildfire all over my room, as I look on, it spread even more further into my home. I can still hear my parents piercing screams, standing up I swung myself to look at them, I end up stumbling down on the floor again. Feeling tears build up in my eyelids than started to fall down my face, I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it but my own beloved mother and father were being burned 'alive'. Pushing myself to help them as I much as I could having the wet tears going down, but when I tried it was to late, the flames killed them having the smell of burnt flesh throughout the house. I shouted and cried pleaded for someone to come rescue me,"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP! PLEASE SAVE ME!" The ashes were getting stronger clamping on my eyes making my vision blurry making it hard for me to see. I layed my head down on my knees thinking," This is it, I'm donue for, my life is now coming to an end." I began sniffling and sobbing nonstop, the ashes still in my eye sight, all of sudden there came a crashing through my window, knowing my electric lime eyes were blurry from the scene. Hearing an unfamiliar voice in my demolish room' walking close to my, bending down towards my," Well, well, well...looks like I have another sibling problem going on here...kekeke," chuckling under it's breath. ~"Please don't touch me...please...sob, sob...Momma...Daddy...sob...why..."~ The blurry figure slowly stretch out it's hand out and put it on my head, petting me softly, "It's okay, Yuuki! You're safe now...," hearing the fuzzy image call out my name. ~" How-How did it knew my name!?"~ Wanting to move away from the mysterious being, but my body soon began to feel numb, like I was paralyze by it's touch, it slowly lifted me up from the burnt floor still covered in the crimson flames. They soon died down, fading away from my body turning my head side to side looking for my parents slowly, my neon lime eyes still were unable to see things in my room. Whimpering for them as the figure walked to my destroyed window, mumbling out for their help but I knew they gone vanish from my life," Momma...Daddy...Why, why is this happen to...me...why?" As her limbs dangle from her freely, the figure finally reached her window got onto the ledge and jump off , before the house could fall apart any further from the flames. As they were floating in midair, the only thing Yuuki could her coming from the being was said, " _Eins, Zwei, Drei!" In a split second, a ball of puff smoked came out appearing a strange giant object that made a 'cuckoo' noise. The tall figure smirked as they were entering into the object when the doors swung themselves open, Yuuki struggling to speak with a sore throat due to from crying," W-what is go-ing on? W-who...?...W-w-where are y-!?" Before Yuuki could finish her sentence, she fainted from exhaustion and the doors simple closed right behind them.

To be continue...

* * *

Si~igh! So, what did you guys think? Not too bad, right? Please tell me how I did, and if I should continue? Please again don't be mean to me this is my first time doing this on here! Anyway unil next time coming up Chapter 2: Meet...it will if I should continue! Nya! Later everyone! Love ya! ;3


End file.
